Licht
by Xerosen
Summary: [SehunXKai] [Update CHAP 2] Sehun adalah namja culun dan objek pembullyan di sekolah. Sedangkan Kai adalah namja yang menjabat sebagai preman sekolah. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua terikat dalam sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan? /BoysLove/maybe OoC and other faults/Multi-Chap/Sekai/Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Licht **_by Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **AU** | Rated **M**| **Romance **| **Multi-Chap** |

**Pairing :** SeKai. Uke!Kai. Seme!Hun

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Neraka dibalik kata pernikahan itu berakhir. Setelah mengucapkan janji-janji sakral dengan nada malas dan melalui serentetan acara dalam situasi memuakan bernama pesta pernikahan, akhirnya Jongin bisa lebih rileks. Air panas dan aroma lavender sedikit menenangkan. Tubuhnya yang ternistakan karena gaun setan itu akhirnya menjerit bahagia.

Luhan sialan. Sehun keparat. Hanya karena tubuhnya yang mendadak menyusut akibat stress pra nikah, dia harus rela mengenakan gaun satin putih dan ornamen-ornamen rambut yang membuatnya gatal. Apanya yang perjanjian? Jongin sudah menyuap Luhan untuk mencarikan gaun terbaik dengan ukuran tubuh Sehun. Dan Luhan mendapatkannya.

Waktu itu, dia menjerit senang karena dapat melihat Sehun yang melakukan sesi flirting pakaian. Dia bahkan secara diam-diam mengambil satu foto. Tapi semuanya mendadak berubah. Jongin pikir, langit runtuh. Gaun setan itu tiba-tiba saja tidak muat dikenakan Sehun tiga jam sebelum sesi ucap janji sakral dilakukan—begitupula dengan tuxedonya. Ini adalah pertanda sebuah malapetaka. Semua panik.

Entah tubuh Sehun yang mendadak membesar dalam waktu dua hari atau seseorang sukses melakukan sabotase pada si gaun, Jongin lebih menyukai option kedua. Dan Luhan dengan seenaknya memberi usul agar Jongin saja yang mengenakan gaun. Sehun tentu menyetujuinya. Fakta mengenai bobot tubuh Jongin yang menurun empat kilo seolah mendukung ide gila itu.

"Mencari sebuah gaun tidak semudah mencari tuxedo Kai-ah," Victoria melotot saat Jongin mengajukan penolakan habis-habisan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Toilet?

"Benar apa yang dikatakan sepupumu, Kai. Sehun punya selemari tuxedo mahal. Kita bisa memilih satu yang cocok dengan gaun ini." Luhan pengkhianat. Salah satu orang yang dicurigai Jongin telah melakukan sabotase. "Ayolah Kai, waktunya hanya tiga jam lagi. Jebal..."

"Mati saja kau. Kita sudah berjanji Luhan, jika Sehunlah yang akan mengenakan gaun, bukan aku! Jangan seenaknya!" Jongin menggerang. Mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia frustasi. Chanyeol dan Taemin akan menghinanya habis-habisan jika sampai Jongin mengenakan gaun. Terlebih, statusnya sebagai preman sekolah mungkin juga akan mulai dipertanyakan. Hell.

"Jadi ada konspirasi terselubung diantara kau dan hyungku?" Sehun datang. Wajahnya datar. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans. Penampilan dapat dikatakan kasual jika tidak melihat bagaimana rambut klimis yang terbelah dua dan kacamata bulat tebal yang dikenakannya.

Luhan gelagapan. Dia mengelap keringat yang meluncur di pelipis, "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti, Oh Sehun. Yang jelas sekarang kita harus menemukan solusi." Luhan memandang si namja tan. Melancarkan _puppy eyes_ yang memuakan di mata Jongin. "Kai-ah... kau mau kan?"

"Bbuing Bbuing," Victoria menambahi dengan aegyo.

Jongin melipat tangan dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Tidak. Sampai mati aku tidak akan mau mengenakan benda laknat itu," Jongin menggerutu dan membuang pandangannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongin, "Anggap saja kita impas. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengenakan gaun itu. Dan sekarang giliranmu mengenakannya,"

"Aku bilang aku tid—mphhmm..."

Bibirnya dibungkam Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman. Telinganya berhasil menangkap pekikan heboh Victoria. Yang pasti, Jongin berusaha memberontak saat Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya melucuti pakaiannya. Dia menendang. Mencakar. Memukul punggung. Mendorong bahu. Bahkan bernafsu untuk menggigit lidah Sehun sampai putus saat menyadari benda basah itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan hasilnya gagal. Sehun berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan ciuman itu. "Hmmph..." tangan albinonya melakukan gerakan memerintah pada siapa saja. Luhan atau Victoria yang mengerti.

Kelebihan _intelligence_ membuat satu-satunya yeoja itu tanggap.

Tangannya segera mengambil gaun satin. Memberikannya pada Sehun. Dan membiarkan calon iparnya melakukan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum. Benar saja. Namja bermarga Oh itu memakaikan gaun satin pada Jongin dengan cara yang tidak biasa—sambil berciuman dan sibuk menangkis perlawanan yang aktif dilancarkan calon suami—atau istrinya.

"Nghhh..."

Setelah bergelut kurang lebih dua puluh menit, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Benang saliva terbentuk saat itu terjadi. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu, Kim Jongin," matanya menatap takjub penampilan si namja tan dalam balutan gaun. Manis adalah deskripsi yang tepat, "Dan badanmu bagus juga."

"Kau benar, Hun. Pinggangnya ramping sekali,"

"Aku tidak menyangka sepupuku sesexy itu, sungguh,"

Jongin menaikan alisnya. Memandang galak Luhan dan Victoria di sela kegiatannya untuk menetralkan nafas. Sehun keparat. Namja culun itu pasti berniat membunuhnya. Jongin percaya itu. Dia kesulitan bernafas. "Sialan kau, Oh Sehun, aku akan membunuhmu, sekarang!" tangan Jongin mengepal. Dia bersiap memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah Sehun.

Dan akan berhasil jika kakinya tidak tersandung oleh gaun setan ini.

Kejadian selanjutnya sudah tertebak. _Yeah._ Tubuhnya menubruk Sehun. Namja culun itu tidak siap dengan situasi mendadak ini. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka terjatuh. Posisi Sehun di bawah. Jongin di atas. Bibir Sehun menyentuh helaian rambut _dark brown_ calon suaminya. Dan wajah Jongin berada di ceruk leher Sehun. Aroma mint menggelitik indra penciuman si namja tan.

Di sisi lain, Victoria dan Luhan menampakan ekspresi serupa. Shock—dengan mata melebar.

BRAK!

"Jongin, aku melakukan penerbangan kilat dari China untuk—OMO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Keduanya tersadar atas teriakan milik seseorang yang begitu dikenal Jongin. Namanya Kim Heechul. Aroma tidak menyenangkan tercium. Terlebih saat Jongin melihat kotak make-up yang ada di tangan sepupunya itu. "Astaga, kenapa dia datang?" suara Jongin terdengar frustasi dan Sehun tak begitu mengerti alasannya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kai, apa kau mati di dalam?"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandang pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Sambil menggerutu, namja tan itu bangkit. Mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai piyama hitam. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko dilecehkan kedua kalinya oleh sang istri—anggapan tak resmi Jongin pada Sehun, dan memang Sehun istirnya, bukan suami—yang tidak waras sama sekali.

"Mengganggu kesenangan saja," Jongin membuka pintu. Mendapati Sehun yang berdiri dengan ekspresi aneh. "Ada apa?" matanya memandang penampilan sang istri. Dia mengenakan piyama silver. Kacamata masih mengantung di wajahnya. Dan rambut hitam itu masih saja terlihat berminyak. _Dasar culun._

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau mati di dalam atau tidak," dia membalik tubuh. Berjalan ke arah meja kecil, mengambil sekaleng coke dan membukanya. "Kau mau minum?" tawa Sehun.

Menggeleng dan berjalan ke arah ranjang. Jongin memilih untuk tidur daripada meminum cairan yang dicurigai mengandung bahan yang _iya-iya_. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering menunjukan gelagat aneh—mengingat biasanya hanya bersikap datar. Cukuplah siang tadi dia ceroboh dan dipermalukan. Jongin tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula badannya juga minta untuk diistirahatkan.

Jongin menutup mata. Ingin sekali cepat melupakan kenistaan-kenistaan yang terjadi hari ini. Terutama perkataan Jung Krystal yang entah bagaimana bisa datang ke pesta pernikahan tertutupnya. Yeoja itu mantan kekasihnya yang paling cantik dan sexy. Dan yeoja cantik itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Jongin ingin menghilang. Detik itu juga.

"_Aku tidak menyangka berpacaran dengan seorang uke,"_

Tawa kecil dari mulut Sehun kala itu membuat harga diri dan arogansi yang dipegang teguh oleh Jongin meluncur bebas ke dasar jurang bernama keterpurukan. Dari semua hal nista yang Jongin alami. Mungkin ini yang paling nista. Jongin jadi ciut ketika pemikiran sinting tentang Krystal yang akan menyebarkan penampilan dirinya terlintas dengan menyebalkan di otak.

Sialan.

Semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun—

Panas?

Panas.

**Iya**. **Panas**.

Tubunya panas.

Bukan demam.

Sesuatu bergejolak di perut dan tenggorokannya. Menginginkan lebih dari sekedar air dingin yang membasahi tenggorokan dan turun menuju perut. _Victory_. Jongin mendapatkannya. Seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya. Menindihnya. Begitu kelopak matanya terbuka. Dia melihat Sehun tengah mengecup dadanya pelan. Kemaharan memuncak. Tapi dia hanya diam.

Bukannya tidak bisa—_Jongin tidak ingin_. Sesuatu memaksanya berpikir jika dia membutuhkan hal ini. Tubuhnya berekasi dengan tidak elit saat Sehun mengulum nipple yang mendadak tegang di balik piyama. Sentuhan lain dia peroleh di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bagian paling intim. Kejantanannya. Sehun menekannya. Mengelusnya. Dan memijatnya. Hal yang membuat Jongin merasa gila.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Dia yakin. Seseorang telah dengan sengaja memasukan sesuatu dalam minuman atau makanannya. Namun otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Alih-alih mencari pelaku, otaknya justru mulai merekam bagaimana saat Sehun mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya. Meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman erotis. Gerakan sensual tangan si albino saat menggerakan bagian sensitifnya. Dan bagaimana dia memberikan puluhan tanda di sekujur tubuh. Mata Jongin terpejam atas kenikmatan yang dialaminya ini.

Malam terasa begitu panjang. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkan terjadi. Perih. Tubuhnya seakan dipaksa untuk terbelah. Benda itu memasuki lubangnya. Tubuh mereka bersatu—Sehun dan Jongin. Namja tan itu bisa merasakan bagaimana dinding-dinding lubangnya berdenyut seirama denyut kejantanan Sehun.

Istri atau suaminya atau apapun dia menyebut Sehun, yang pasti, tubuhnya penuh oleh si namja albino. Dan semakin merasa penuh tatkala dia merasa di puncaknya—begitupula yang dialami Sehun. Tanpa peringatan apapun, cairan itu seperti di tembakan ke dalam tubuh Jongin. Hangat. Menyenangkan. Jongin mendesah panjang untuk hal itu. "Aaaahhh..."

Nafas memburu dan peluh bukanlah pertanda akhir. Jongin mengerti jika ini baru sebuah awal. Yang tak dia mengerti adalah kenyataan jika keinginan untuk dipenuhi lagi oleh Sehun begitu mendominasi. Dia bahkan tak ragu untuk menggoda Sehun dengan menggerakan pinggulnya dan menjilat bibir sambil mengerling nakal.

"Moreeehhh..."

Sehun menaikan sudut bibirnya. Sesuatu terintim dalam tubuhnya kembali menegang akibat ulah Jongin, "Berjanjilah untuk menyebut namaku jika kau ejakulasi, Oh Jongin," Sehun berbisik rendah. Jongin mengangguk tanpa benar-benar mendengarkannya.

"Nghhh... ahhh..."

Desahan erotis itu membuat permainan ranjang semakin menggila. Sehun bertekad memuaskan Jongin hingga pagi. Persetan dengan lelah. Dia sungguh tak merasakan hal selain kenimataan hubungan intim ini. Sial. Jongin begitu menggoda. Dan kevirginan pemuda itu melengkapi kesenangannya. Siapa sangka preman sekolah yang merangkap menjadi Sex God kaum yeoja ini memiliki lubang yang masih virgin?

_**Thanks for God!**_ Sehun begitu beruntung.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **Saya tau ini cerita memang absrud... tapi... tapi... semoga kalian masih bisa menikmatinya. Dan terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya sampai pada bagian ini. _See you..._


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi.

Tidak ada kicauan burung. Tetesan embun. Atau nyanyian angin. Klise. Realitanya, namja tan itu hanya mendengar derap nafas teratur—yang menggelitik lehernya. Sedikit banyak dia mulai berada di batas kesadaran. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Jongin menoleh ke belakang. _Bingo!_ Ada sosok yang tengah tertidur. Kulit albino. Rambut hitam. Bibir tipis.

Jongin mendeskripsikannya sebagai Oh Sehun.

Namja itu memeluknya—tidak, hanya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang.

...

...

Dekat.

Terlalu dekat.

Jarak yang cukup intim itu berhasil menyulut kemarahan Jongin. Dia berniat membalik tubuh dan melancarkan tendangan maut. Jongin berhasil membalik tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Namun tidak mulus saat mengayunkan sebelah kaki. Sesuatu bernamakan nyeri merayap seperti jet. Dari kaki menuju pinggulnya tanpa bisa ditoleransi.

"AAAWWWWW!"

Sehun tergejolak. Kelopak matanya langsung terbuka. Dia mendapati wajah Jongin yang meringis menahan sakit. Sebelah alisnya turun, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kai?" sedikit banyak Sehun merasa khawatir, "Kai?" panggilnya pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang masih berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Kedua manik Jongin menatap galak Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?" Jongin menuntut. Sehun tergelak. Dia tertawa. Entah mentertawai apa. Jongin tak mengerti. Namun samar-samar ingatan mengenai aktifitas semalam—bersama Sehun—terlintas di otaknya. Wajah Jongin sukses berubah dari tan menjadi ungu bercampur merah.

_"Ughh... morehhhh..."_

_"Aahhh... Sehunaaahhhh..."_

Roma Jongin meremang. Horor. Ingatan itu layaknya mimpi buruk yang biasa dia alami. Tiba-tiba namja tan itu begitu bernafsu memutilasi seseorang detik ini. Korban yang paling dia inginkah hanya satu. Istrinya. "MATI KAU OH SEHUN!"

**DUAK!**

Dan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah Sehun mengawali pagi indahnya.

.

.

**Licht **_by Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **AU** | Rated **M**| **Romance **| **Multi-Chap** |

**Pairing :** SeKai. Uke!Kai. Seme!Hun

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

Di ranjang, Jongin berguling-guling gaje. Tengkurap. Terlentang. Menyerong. Diagonal. Bahkan menunggingpun telah dia lakukan demi mencari posisi paling nyaman bagi sesuatu di antara bongkahan pantatnya yang terus mengirim rasa nyeri tak menyenangkan. Sehun keparat. Jongin bersumpah akan membalasnya. Seenaknya saja dia mengambil kepuasaan saat dirinya tidak sadar.

Turun sudah harga dirinya. Oh Tuhan. Sebenarnya siapa pelaku laknat yang telah memasukan apapun itu ke dalam makanan atau minumannya hingga dia merasa terangsang di saat tidak tepat dan dihadapan orang yang tidak pantas? Demi Tuhan dia akan membunuh orang itu. Tentu tidak sekarang. Fokus Jongin tertuju pada nyeri setan yang berpusat pada lubang intimnya.

Sial.

Pukulan. Tonjokan. Bantingan mungkin makanan sehari-hari Jongin. Dia menerima jabatan tidak resmi sebagai ketua tawuran di sekolah. Namun sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka-luka tersebut berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Antara sakit, perih, nyeri, geli, dan aneh bercampur menjadi sebuah kesatuan abstrak yang tak ingin dipikirkan Jongin.

Namun namja tan itu juga tidak mau terus terkurung dalam ketidaknyamanan ini—jadi Jongin terpaksa memikirkannya dengan setengah hati.

Sayangnya, dia tak—belum, menemukan solusi.

"Kai, aku membawakanmu obat," Sehun masuk ke kamar setelah meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja satu jam yang lalu.

Kegiatan menungging Jongin terhenti. Memilih segera tengkurap. Tak ingin seseorangpun melihat posisi absrudnya saat itu. Tak terkecuali istrinya—dia masih menganggap Sehun istrinya apapun yang terjadi—dan yang telah terjadi. "Keluar kau brengsek!" dan dilanjutkan oleh sumpah serapah yang melibatkan seluruh hewan dalam kebun binatang dan kalimat vulgar.

Sehun tidak peduli. Polusi suara dari seorang _**Oh Jongin**_ sudah menjadi hal yang wajar baginya. Anggap saja terbiasa. "Buka celanamu," Sehun berjalan mendekat. Duduk di pinggir ranjang. Matanya mengamati keadaan sang istri—anggapan tetap Sehun setelah tragedi gaun yang dikenakan si namja tan.

Mata Jongin melotot. Dia membalik tubuh dengan sepenuh tenaga sebelum melemparkan _death glare_ paling ampuh pada Sehun, "Brengsek! Kau mau memperkosaku lagi?" ujar Jongin sinting tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau mau aku setubuhi lagi, Kai?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Culun,"

Tawa Sehun membuat Jongin dongkol, "Aku hanya ingin mengoleskan salep ini di lubangmu, tak lebih. Kecuali kau menginginkannya," Sehun menggerling nakal dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Jongin melewatkan itu. "Cepat buka celanamu. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab," lupakan mengenai sesi penetrasi tanpa lube semalam. Sehun terlalu bernafsu malam itu.

"Hah!" mata Jongin melirik benda silinder kecil di tangan Sehun. Otaknya berpikir yang _iya-iya_ dengan benda itu. Tidak percaya. Jongin menganggap itu bukan obat salep untuk rasa nyerinya tapi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin parah. "Aku tidak—"—tapi Jongin sudah merasa begitu frustasi atas rasa nyeri itu—"—berikan padaku. Aku bisa menggunakannya sendiri."

Sehun memberikannya dengan suka rela. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, namja tan itu berjalan mengangkang ke kamar mandi. Membanting pintu keras. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan tingkah bar-bar itu. Tapi toh dia melirik pintu kamar mandi juga.

"Hanya perlu menggosokannya saja, bukan?"

Jongin membuka celananya. Duduk di atas kloset. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka tutup salep itu. Rasa ragu begitu tampak saat telunjuk Jongin mengambil sedikit salep dan mengarahkannya pada lubangnya sendiri. "Tenang," Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini begitu nista. Sejak _kejadian itu_ dia selalu terseret dalam situasi nista yang mengerikan.

Telunjuk itu hampir menyentuh mulut lubangnya. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit. Dan... "AWWW FAK YU! SHIT!"

Dengusan kasar itu berasal dari Sehun. Dia langsung bangkit dari acara berbaring di ranjang saat mendengar teriakan dan umpatan setan dari Jongin. Melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak rambut klimisnya, Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah berat. Tidak bisakah Kim Jongin tidak mengeluarkan polusi suara untuk beberapa jam saja?

"Fak. Fak. Fak. Fak."

**Brak.**

"Shit. Fak. Fak. Fak yu Oh SEHUN!. ASDFGHJKL!"

Sehun menggeleng, semakin bernafsu mencekik Jongin. Sungguh. "Jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan benda itu, panggil saja aku," Sehun menyandar di kusen pintu. Tangannya masih mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah sangat berantakan dan tak terbentuk itu. Namun memberikan warna berbeda pada penampilan Sehun. Jongin menyadarinya. Tapi itu bukan fokusnya sekarang.

"Keluar kau! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Jongin berusaha menutupi bagian intimnya dengan cara yang sedemikian rupa hingga mengundang kekehan dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya, suaramu seperti yeoja kesakitan tadi,"

"Diam kau, Brengsek. Keluar sana!" Jongin murka. Moodnya buruk.

"Tidak." Sehun berjalan mendekat. Jongkok di antara kedua kaki Jongin yang mengangkang. "Berikan salep itu padaku, Kkamjong," kesabaran adalah hal terpenting menghadapi orang bar-bar dengan ego tinggi.

"Kau menghinaku, Albino?"

Sehun tertawa saat Jongin menyerahkan salep itu dengan ragu. Mungkin otak si namja tan itu sedikit konslet akibat rasa nyeri. "Tidak, aku bicara fakta," jemarinya mengambil sedikit salep dan mengolesnya di sekitar lubang Jongin yang memerah. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Sehun sedikit memajukan kepala. Melihat bagaimana lubang itu berdenyut tepat di depan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menelan ludah. Bersiap dengan pukulan jika Sehun berbuat yang macam-macam. "Hei Culun," panggil Jongin tidak sopan. Dia memang tak pernah sopan. Apalagi dalam keadaan intim yang sedikit nista ini. Sial. Kenapa dia membiarkan Sehun keparat ini bebas melihat benda terintimnya? Semua kegilaan ini pasti telah membuat otaknya bermasalah.

"Diamlah, Kai. Aku hanya sedang melihat bagaimana keadaan lubangmu itu," bohong Sehun. Jarinya kembali mengoles salep. Perlahan. Lembut. Penuh perhatian. Telaten.

"Nghh..."

Yang diluar pikirannya adalah bagaimana dia melihat jemarinya tertelan oleh lubang Jongin. Itu tak disengaja. Sehun berani bersumpah. Dan suara desahan yang samar-samar terdengar membuat suasana semakin gila.

"Keluarkan jarimu dari lu—aaahhh..." Sehun menambah jarinya. Dia ingin memukul kepala istrinya. Tapi Jongin memiliki masalah lain. Sialan. "Sehun... ahhh..."

Namja tan itu mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Sehun menyadari itu. Dia mendongak. Shock menyergapnya begitu cepat. Matanya melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah—tapi bukan itu bagian terpenting. Tangan Jongin yang menutupi kejantannnya sendiri adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Tak pernah menyangka jika mereka memiliki persamaan nafsu.

Tapi saat ini Sehun masih waras dan berbelas kasih. Jadi, dia menyelesaikan semua itu dengan cepat. "Hah, ini merepotkan," gumannya yang masih di dengar oleh Jongin. "Bersiaplah Kai, Luhan Hyung dan Victoria Noona sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan di bawah,"—Sehun berusaha untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya saat mengatakan itu.

Menggerutu. Kesal akan keadaan nista ini. Namun dia tak menolak saat Sehun membantunya berdiri. Diam-diam dia melirik penampilan Sehun. Culun bukan deskripsi yang cocok saat ini. Tapi Jongin tak mau mengakui jika Sehun terlihat sedikit menggoda. Baginya, Sehun hanyalah namja culun—si objek utama dalam kegiatan pembullyan. Tidak lebih.

"Kai berhenti, kau berlebihan," Taemin mengingatkan, "Dia juga manusia. Kau akan menghancurkan tubuh Sehun jika terus memukulnya."

Jongin tak peduli. Dia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun. Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang, "Aku tidak peduli. Dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi bahan penyiksaanku," menyeringai dan memberikan pukulan lain di bagian tubuh si namja culun. "Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun." matanya kosong saat memandang si namja culun itu.

DUAK.

BUGH.

"Gila kau!" Chanyeol bertindak. Menjadi penghalang. "Sudah cukup kau menyiksanya," dia mengunci tangan brutal Jongin dari belakang. "Aku tahu kau tidak punya belas kasihan. Tapi jangan membunuh orang di lingkungan sekolah, Kai-ya," tangannya menarik bahu Jongin. Menjauhkannya dari Sehun yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai gudang.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol. Biarkan aku menghajar namja lemah itu sampai mati," Jongin berontak. Taemin menghela nafas. Berniat membantu Chanyeol-pun percuma. Jongin sulit ditenangkan.

"Hoi Oh Sehun, pergilah jika kau tidak ingin badanmu hancur."

Sehun berdiri dengan susah payah. Taemin pikir namja itu akan menuruti perkataannya. Nyatanya tidak. Seperti biasa. Sehun tetap berada di tempatnya. Diam. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan saat Jongin berhasil lepas dari kuncian Chanyeol. Sehun bergeming. Pukulan pukulan itu kembali melayang. Sehun diam. Selalu begitu. Entah tidak bisa membalas atau tak mau.

"Mati kau, Sehun!"

"KIM JONGIN HENTIKAN!" dan teriakan melengking dari seorang yeoja menghentikan semuanya.

.

.

Victoria menginap di hotel tempat Sehun dan Jongin berbulan madu. Dia berdalih ingin menjaga Sehun tetap hidup sampai pagi mengingat sikap bar-bar sepupunya selama ini—walau pada akhirnya dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan yeoja cantik itu menyeret Luhan dalam kegiatannya. Mereka berbeda kamar. Victoria masih waras untuk tidak menggoda namja dengan orientasi menyimpang.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di salah satu meja mewah dengan hidangan kelas atas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Victoria tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk mencicipi semua makanan. Yeoja itu lebih fokus pada lebam di sudut bibir Sehun yang sangat mencolok. "Benar apa kataku, Kai pasti melakukan penganiyayaan sepihak pada Sehun. Luhan, lihat adikmu!"

Terus disenggol dengan tidak manusiawi oleh satu-satunya yeoja itu akhirnya membuat Luhan mendongak dan memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin yang sibuk memakan ayamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun, Jongin?" Luhan menuntut kejelasan.

"Aku hanya melakukan morning talk-ku bersama Sehun dengan pukulan, apa ada yang salah?" bohong Jongin. Tak mungkin bukan dia mengatakan, _'Aku memukul Sehun karena mengingat jika namja culun jelek macam Sehun telah memperkosa ku sampai pagi,' _Hell. Mati saja dia jika sampai mengatakan itu. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan, hyung, noona,"

Victoria menggerutu, "Tapi kau bisa menyakiti Sehunku yang manis, Jongin jelek,"

Sehun menyungingkan senyum miring tak ikhlas. Pernyataan Victoria terasa menggelikan di telinga. Sebegitu maniskah dirinya hingga dapat mengerjai Jongin hingga pagi—oh yeah, dengan tambahan desahan sexy dan rintihan erotis dari yang bersangkutan tentunya. "Hmph," tangan Sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Menahan tawa.

Ingatan itu merupakan stimulus humor tersendiri baginya.

Dan dia mungkin sudah sedikit belebihan.

Jongin melirik. _Death glare_ itu dia khususkan untuk Sehun. _'Berhentilah melakukan hal aneh atau aku akan membunuhmu. Dua kali!'_ itulah yang berusaha disampaikan Jongin. Sehun mengerti. Tapi dia tak peduli. Masih saja memasang wajah datar sambil memakan makannya dengan tenang. Luhan dan Victoria terkekeh geli melihat interaksi janggal tersebut.

"Ayolah, kalian harus mengakrabkan diri. Apa satu sekolah dan menikah belum cukup untuk membuat kalian bedua dekat?" Victoria meneguk minumannya. "Atau aku perlu meminta tolong pada ahjumma untuk memberikan tiket bulan madu pada kalian?" godanya usil. Jongin dan Sehun kompak tersedak. Sementara Luhan tertawa menghina.

"Inilah alasanku menawarkan tumpangan ke dokter. Otakmu sakit, noona," ujar Jongin sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan Jongin, aku ingin memasukanmu ke dalam kulkas," Victoria menggerling ke arah Sehun. Tersenyum manis, "Dari tadi kau diam saja Sehunna, apa artinya kau setuju dengan usulanku? Tatapan mata penuh harap, "Omo! Kau pasti setuju. Lihat Kai, Sehun setuju dengan usulanku!" ujar Victoria sinting yang disambut dengusan kasar Jongin.

"Gomawo noona," Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin sekilas, "Tapi noona tidak perlu melakukan itu karena Kim Eomma sudah menyuruh kami tinggal serumah mulai nanti sore,"

"MWO?!"

—dan si namja tan mendesah panjang

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

"Welcome back, Wu Yifan,"

Namja jakung dengan rambut blonde itu tersenyum tipis, "Thanks," dia melepas kacamatanya. Melirik ke kanan kiri—mencari seseorang, "Apa Jongin tidak menjemputku juga?" dia memandang namja di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang penuh pertanyaan, "Aku lupa memberitahukan kepulanganku padanya. Ah. Apa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini?"

"Dia..." namja yang jauh lebih pendek dari Yifan itu mengelus tengkuknya. Berusaha menampilkan tingkah dan ekspresi yang tak mengundang kecurigaan berlebih, "Aku tidak memberitahunya karena...—well, dia sedang dalam masa ujian,"

Yifan tertawa, "Hahaha apakah Jonginku sudah berubah menjadi anak rajin?"

"Yeah, dia akan mendapat masalah jika mendapat nilai C dalam ujian kali ini,"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jongin,"

"Tidak nyambung," namja itu menghela nafas panjang. Menggerutu dan mengikuti langkah panjang Yifan dengan terburu-buru, "Oi jakung, pelankan langkahmu,"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N :** Kuharap chapter dua ini tidak terlalu absrud dan masih bisa dinikmati. Konfliknya mungkin akan muncul di chapter tiga hehehe. Thanks udah mampir baca dan sampe bagian ini. _See you,,,_

**Spesial Thanks : **Dae victen, ** .549**, urikaihun, **Kyangkyang**, askasufa, ** .35**, guest, guest, **me**, Delu4Selu, **sayangsemuamembersuju**, kim jaerin, **wereyeolves**, Kim Jong Kai88, **sayakanoicinoe**, Jongin48, **deathangel94**, YoonHee94XO, **Lemonade**, , **KaiKaiSehun**, Kim In Soo, **putrifibrianti96**, , **Septaaa**


End file.
